Water recreation has flourished in the past twenty years. An increasing number of individuals own watercraft of various types and enjoy significant periods of time recreating or relaxating on inland lakes and waterways. Many of these watercraft are not large enough to include a toilet or other privacy chamber for changing clothes or using toilet facilities on board the watercraft and out of view of individuals on shore or in other boats or watercraft. Therefore, a need exists for privacy chambers on board smaller watercraft so that individuals can change clothes or use toilet facilities on board the craft without disembarking to do so.
The present invention addresses these and other problems associated with recreational use of watercraft by individuals spending significant periods of time thereon. The present invention also offers other advantages over the prior art, and solves other problems associated therewith.